1. Field
Example embodiments of the following description relate to a light emitting diode (LED) module capable of maintaining waterproof integrity separately from a lighting device, and more particularly, to an LED module capable of improving a waterproof function by altering a structure thereof to independently maintain waterproof integrity without altering a structure of the lighting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a street light refers to a lighting device installed along a street for safety and security of road traffic. Various types of the street lights are properly applied according to installation areas such as a highway, a general road, a sidewalk, a residential street, and the like. Recently, street lights or lighting devices employing a high-brightness light emitting diode (LED) as a light source are used more and more in consideration of power consumption, lifespan of a bulb, brightness, and a light diffusion range.
Since the lighting device using the high-brightness LED has many structural differences from a lighting device using a conventional light source, a dustproof and waterproof structure needs to be added.
Especially, it is an essential technology to secure a waterproof function along with a heat radiation function in a structure where a plurality of regularly arranged LEDs are attached to a conventional lighting device.
In general, it is structurally difficult to mount an engine radiation type LED module, which has a self heat radiation structure, to a conventional lighting device without alteration of the structure, due to existence of heat radiation fins. In addition, when the LED module is a lighting device heat radiation type which employs a heat radiation structure of the lighting device, it is difficult to mount a thin LED module to the conventional lighting device due to existence of a power supply cable connected to the LED module. Accordingly, there is a need for an LED module capable of independently maintaining a waterproof function.